


There's a fire in my head tonight

by Slaughter_Me



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut, minor slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughter_Me/pseuds/Slaughter_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky arrive home after the events at Domino.  The evening doesn't go quite as planned, but they are cute dorks anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a fire in my head tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The after events of Steve and Bucky when they leave Domino. Can be read as a stand alone.
> 
> Thanks to @Thekingandthelionheart (tumblr) for generously looking this over for me, you rock<3

They arrived home to Avengers Tower in record time; Steve probably broke the speed limit on his bike to get them there so fast. Bucky was grateful for that--he wanted nothing more than to touch Steve just like they used to do.

He guessed things were going to be a little different now since they were both enhanced. Bucky was relishing the idea of letting Steve just take him and do whatever the blond wanted to do with him.

As they exited the elevator out onto the communal floor they shared with the rest of the Avengers, Bucky noticed Natasha and Clint watching a movie. She was throwing popcorn at Clint's head from the other end of the sofa with her feet in his lap. Clint was absentmindedly stroking the balls of her feet while he was pelted with salty corn.

She threw a few kernels in Bucky’s direction, but they whizzed past his head and bounced off the wall behind him,

"Hey fellas," she greeted them with a smirk. “Where in the world have you two been?"

As if she didn't already know, bloody woman; she was slippery as an eel, that one. Bucky admired her a great deal and they had become fast friends. Shared life experience and all that jazz.

Steve shot her a look that could cut glass, but Bucky just laughed and replied smoothly, "Oh you know, here and there."

Steve turned to him and said coolly, “Actually, Buck, I think we should thank Nat for her meddling by letting her hear you fucking me into the middle of next week."

"If you are trying to shock me, Cap, you'll need to do better than that," Natasha replied smoothly. Clint just sat there shaking his head as if the children were misbehaving again and he was so done with them.

"The only thing shocking about what Steve just said,” Bucky replied to Nat, "is that he thinks he is the one getting fucked." A mischevious smile spread across his face. "If you think," he said, turning to Steve, "that I am not going to ride you into the next damn century, you are sorely mistaken."

Clint snorted loudly at that. “Nat, leave them alone, its been like 84 years since they last fucked? Cut them some slack, huh?"

"Fuck you, Barton, it’s not been quite that long," Steve spat. “Might as well be," murmured Bucky with a hint of malice.

Natasha raised her eyebrows in a _what are you waiting for_? kind of way, and Steve decided he had had enough. “C’mon, Buck." He grabbed him by his flesh wrist, tugging him in the direction of their door.

Bucky could hear Clint laughing and Natasha cackling. "I imagine you'll be the sore one in the morning, James.” she shouted.

Bucky just grinned. "Well, she's not wrong; you know; you _are_ bigger now and I'm betting the serum was more than kind to your dick."

“Oh, you think so, do you?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow and giving Bucky a shit-eating grin.

“Well, we've been sleeping together for weeks now, Steve, I've felt you pressed against me countless times. I know it ain’t small, babydoll.”

"You think you can handle it then, baby?" Steve purred in his ear. “Gonna take it like the good little cockslut you are, huh?"

Bucky inhaled sharply ."Jesus fucking Christ, Steve, you need to stop that or I’ll be coming before you've even gotten into my pants." Steve calling him baby, calling him a _cockslut_ went right to his dick, which was now straining itself against his trousers.

“It’s…it's just been so long, Buck," he whispered as he peppered kisses along Bucky’s jawline, running his hand up his back, across straining shoulders and back down to gently cup his ass. “God, I missed you, baby," he whispered again.

"I missed you too, Stevie," Bucky replied, wrapping his arms around Steve and pulling him tightly into his chest, tracing patterns on his back with his fingers, both metal and flesh. Steve shivered lightly and pulled back from kissing his jaw, tongue snaking out to lick at Bucky’s lower lip and making Bucky whine a low noise in the back of his throat, which clearly made Steve come undone--because the next second Bucky found himself slammed against the wall, Steve’s hands all over him, tearing at both their clothes frantically.

Bucky adored the way Steve was when things got heated between them; even when he was small and sickly, he was a firecracker when it came to this and Bucky was going to relish every damn second of it.

So he leant against the wall while Steve stripped them and took in all the gloriously defined lines of Steve’s body. He would worship Steve for the rest of his life if he was allowed to. His Stevie back with him, back where he belonged.

"Buck?" he heard Steve say cautiously

“Hmm?” Bucky replied distractedly.

“Well, you looked like you were somewhere else for a moment there and I am on my knees in front of you kinda naked and if this isn't...isn't what you want...you can just say so.” Steve's voice cracked towards the end and Bucky’s heart just about shattered for him.

“Oh no, baby, no no, I want this, god I want this so fucking badly. I want _you_." Bucky glanced down for the first time and stuttered, "Jesus _wept_ , I wasn't wrong, was I?” Steve's dick was thick and jutting out as he knelt at Bucky’s feet, glistening with pre come at the head and ready for him.

Steve chuckled in response, stood again and lifted Bucky to the bed with ease and gently laid him down. Straddling his thighs, he rolled his hips a few times so their dicks brushed, making Bucky gasp, “Fuck, Stevie, don't stop doing that, baby.”

"You want to come from just this?" Steve asked and rolled his hips some more.

“Yes!" Bucky bit out harshly. “We can fuck after we come, you know we can do that, right? I can go three, maybe four times before I get even remotely soft.”

“Honestly, Buck, why doesnt it surprise me you know this? I have been a little too busy to be jerking off three or four times a night. Y’know, saving the world, chasing ex-assassins who wanted me dead, yadda yadda." He took a breath. “But you, you have spent weeks, what, jerking off next to me while I've been asleep or something?"

Bucky pushed his hips up, rocking into Steve, loving the little noises Steve made as they rocked together. "I might have had a few while you were sleeping," he muttered, "but it was so difficult laying next to you, just wanting to reach out and touch you.”

"Buck...you can touch me all you want, touch me forever, you bonehead. I love you.” Steve kissed Bucky deeply, tongue lavishing Bucky’s in a fight for control. Bucky broke away from the kiss slowly, saliva strands linking their mouths.

"I love you too, kitten…'m so close, please don’t stop.” They bucked against one another, Steve gripping Bucky’s hips tightly. Bucky knew he would have Steve’s finger marks imprinted on his skin in the form of bruises for a few days, and with that thought he cried out, “Fuck, _Steve_ ," and came across their chests, Steve whimpering his own release as if spurred on by Bucky’s, their come mingling on their stomachs and chests.

They panted hotly into one another’s necks, and Steve chuckled as he wiped a finger through their mixed release and popped his finger into his mouth. “We taste delicious, want some?” Without waiting for a response, he pressed his finger into Bucky’s mouth.

"I didn’t get a choice there, did I, Rogers? But I admit we do taste good together, so I can forgive your eagerness," Bucky grinned.

“We should move," Steve said softly.

“Don' wanna," whined Bucky. “Can we just stay here a while, just like this?”

“Anything you want, baby, anything for you," Steve replied, sweetly kissing the tip of Bucky’s nose.


End file.
